


Songstresses' Seduction

by ShadowedTime



Category: Date A Bullet, Date A Live
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Bukkake, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Oneshot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Titfucking, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras, big tits, bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedTime/pseuds/ShadowedTime
Summary: Rinemu Kirari is just getting the hang of life in the human world when a man approaches her with a tempting proposition. Rinemu, never one to pass up on something new and exciting, accepts in a heartbeat.
Relationships: Rinemu Kirari/Original Male Characters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Songstresses' Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkRosePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRosePrincess/gifts).



> A request from whom this is gifted to. I've not written a girl on guy pairing in a little while, so I hope I'm not too rusty!
> 
> The wonderful D_Sho has drawn fanart of this fic! Please to check out his Pixiv account and send him some support! The link to which is in the last author's note.

Rinemu Kirari hadn’t quite expected the progression of her quasi-career here in this world. She was far from knowledgeable about how this world worked, bar her usual stupidity, but her intuition had guided her pretty well. She found that humans tended to _really_ want to help her for some reason, particularly males. Rinemu didn’t think she was an oblivious girl, so she had assumed the kind treatment she got in her day to day was because of her playful, bouncy demeanour and had nothing to do with the fullness of her chest. Nothing at all!

Coincidentally, she had spent some time busking and singing in malls and the like. People gushed over her voice, and many had given her money and change, stating that she should seek out a professional agency. Rinemu knew full well how idol proceedings worked, thanks to her position in the Neighbouring World, but considering being in an entirely different dimension, she hadn’t thought to much about it beyond the idle whim.

That changed one day, though.

She had been approached by an older man, roughly thirty if she had to guess, who had offered her a chance with a recording company. She had initially been sceptical over the entire thing, and the man had sensed that. So, the man, who introduced himself as Samuel, offered Rinemu a business card with an address on it, and told her that he had an opportunity for her and her incredible singing voice.

And Rinemu took it.

Which led to where she was now.

“So, before we get started with recording, I felt that I should get the agency acquainted with you,” Samuel explained, leaning back on the black leather sofa and smiling at Rinemu. “I thought that it would be a good way to do it.”

His voice wavered slightly, and Rinemu could see him sweating.

“A video?” Rinemu repeated in her usual, cutesy tone. She cocked her head to the side, and she watched the manager before her nod.

“Th-that’s right,” Samuel answered, clearing his throat after he spoke, his slight stammer eliciting a soft giggle from Rinemu. He was sweating, and the way he adjusted his collar as if it were strangling him was telling of his nervousness. He leaned over to take a sip of water, before meeting Rinemu’s eyes. “I think it’ll be the perfect way to debut. Not to the public, of course, but my friends are all in high places. If you make a good impression… Your career will _soar_.”

Rinemu could hear the rapid beating of Samuel’s heart, and while a quickened pulse could indicate that someone was lying, she chalked the fast pace up to his nervousness. She briefly wondered to herself if she should explain that she wasn’t planning on staying here for very long, that she actually belonged to another world and wasn’t even a human in the first place.

But… She couldn’t suppress the giddy, almost childish voice of teasing excitement in her head. The devil on her shoulder, urging her to go through with it. She had _somewhat_ of an idea of what this man was hinting at, and as her ‘intuition’ told her, she was probably right. And honestly? Rinemu didn’t think that there would be much of a problem engaging in something like this. She wasn’t _really_ serious about becoming an idol here, she had a career to manage in the Neighbouring World and a whole host of adoring fans there. A good idol wouldn’t abandon her fans permanently!

“Hmm…” She hummed, before crossing her arms, pushing her bust up and highlighting her cleavage inadvertently with the action. “And… this is going to be filmed? For your other friends that can’t come?”

Samuel’s gaze dropped down instantly to Rinemu’s large bust as it were emphasised to him. Innocently enough, Rinemu seemed completely oblivious to his hungry gaze.

“That’s right,” he affirmed. “So just for them to see.”

As Rinemu twirled a lock of golden hair around her finger, mulling over what had just been said, the man took a piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it, and lay it out in front of Rinemu.  
“These are the conditions, so once you’ve read them, feel free to sign here-”

Rinemu snatched the pen the manager was about to offer her from his hands, much to his shock. Sticking out her tongue in concentration, she quickly scribbled out her signature without so much as glancing at the terms and conditions. She put the pen down, and smiled at the manager, who was staring owlishly at her.

“Let’s get started!”

After a brief moment of pause, he wiped the stunned expression from his face and replaced it with a professional smile, tinged with a sleazy edge as he offered his hand to Rinemu’s.

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

Rinemu took his hand and shook it, smiling all the while.

* * *

With trembling hands, the cameraman adjusted the lens of his DSLR. It was mounted on a tripod, yet he struggled to steady it and find the correct focus on the scene in front of him.

It was kind of hard honestly, and everything was made harder as he immediately shifted to unzip his trousers, feeling an uncomfortable tightness around his crotch. Fishing his cock from his boxers, he gave the men in front of him a shaky thumbs up, wrapping his hand around his dick with the other.

“Ah~, took you long enough!”

The unmistakably clear voice of Rinemu cut through the tense silence. The Quasi-Spirit was in the centre of the frame, seated comfortably on a couch. Two men stood around her, one of them being Samuel and the other, a ‘business partner.’ The camera wasn’t angled towards any of their faces. It was focused on Rinemu, her naked form and plentiful bust on full display for everyone to see. The sight alone of her shameless exhibitionism was enough to make anyone, man or woman, weak in the knees.

Her usual bright smile was on her face, a performer as always, though there was no mistaking her half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. One hand was wrapped around the base of one of the men’s cocks- her to-be manager’s, in fact- and she was languidly stroking him. His dick was shiny, reflecting the lighting that had been set up in the room to leave nothing to the imagination on film. It was evident that Rinemu had already had a taste of him prior to the when the camera began rolling.

Rinemu got onto her knees on the couch, giving the camera a sultry wink as she took hold of his cock with more agency this time. The firmer grip elicited a low hum from Samuel, and the other man looked on eagerly as Rinemu gave his cock a slow, deliberate stroke with her tongue. She traced his underside, working her tongue over the ridges and veins with precision and skill unbefitting of her cutesy appearance. He groaned, cock twitching as she gave a melodious chuckle. She pulled away, gaze teasing, pressing her cheek to his member.

“What are you doing?” Samuel asked, voice strained as he resisted the urge to try and pull Rinemu back onto his cock. He opted for holding a fistful of her hair instead, and the action was not unwelcome judging by the soft, coy gasp that fled her mouth in response.

“Hush~” She giggled, beckoning the other man watching from the sidelines over. “There’s plenty of me to go around, don’t get so possessive!”

Rinemu wasted no time in showing her availability. She spread her legs, exposing her moist snatch to the camera for the first time that evening. And of course, to the other man before her. She gripped her own thighs, creamy skin and exposed body bared to him, shamelessly.

The Quasi-Spirit took Samuel’s cock into her mouth, a pleased hum rumbling in her throat. She wasted no time in working him deeper, tongue soft tongue sliding along the underside of his member, pressed flush to it. She circled his girth with her tongue, delighting in the way he groaned and tightened his fist in her hair, the warmth of her mouth and softness of her tongue sending spikes of pleasure shooting through his body.

Her invitation of spread legs hadn’t been ignored either, and Rinemu couldn’t help the sultry whine that left her mouth as the other man lined himself up between her legs and gripped her thighs. Evidently too eager to wait, he took hold of his cock and after briefly rubbing the head of his cock over her pussy lips, and pushed himself into her. A shudder wracked him as his cock was enveloped in warm, moist bliss. And in a moment of lapse, he rocked his hips forward and hilted himself inside the Quasi-Spirit, the action making her gasp in surprise.

Rinemu was given no time to dwell on it, however. The feeling of herself being filled in such a manner making her eyes roll back, and she felt her pussy clench upon hearing the grunts of the man as he began to thrust into her. Briefly opening her eyes to stare up at Samuel, who looked no more lucid than she was right now, she took more of him into her mouth and hollowed out her cheeks.

“Ah, fuck!” Samuel hissed out between his gritted teeth, breathing laboured. He adjusted his grip on her now, clutching either side of her head and rocking his hips forward. Rinemu relaxed her jaw at that, sincerely unable to do much at all as he took the initiative and began to fuck her mouth, each thrust and snap of his hips making her gasp and whine. She was drooling, a mess of sexual sounds as her mouth and pussy were fucked so carelessly and so rawly, all on camera, no less. That wasn’t to say she didn’t like it. In fact, she was _loving_ it. Her body felt as if it were on fire, each thrust from both men rocking her body back and forth, to and fro in a debauched rhythm. The saliva dribbling from the corners of her mouth made her look even more dirty if that was possible, and the wet smacks of the man’s hips hitting her own with each thrust simply set the scene even further.

“Shit, man, she’s fucking tight!” His friend managed out, gripping Rinemu’s thighs tightly and pulling her in. The Quasi-Spirit was moved easily, legs spread wider as he roughly fucked her in a way that made her feel as if she were to split in half. And she was loving every damn second of it.

Each thrust into her pussy and every single moan and whimper that worked its way around the cock in her mouth was making her delirious. She could feel both men nearing their climaxes, and she forced herself to focus back on the present. More specifically, on the camera lens pointed towards her. She could see the cameraman behind it, biting back his moans as he jerked himself off, face red as he huffed and puffed. She gave the camera her signature wink and peace sign, as best she could whilst Samuel rhythmically fucked her mouth, each thrust in inciting a helpless _glug glug glug_ from deep in her throat. Her eyes were watering, and her pussy was _burning_ with the intensity at which she were fucked. Her inner walls tightened spasmodically, pussy positively gushing with each snap of the male’s hips. She reached out to steady herself, one hand gripping the backrest of the couch whilst the other grasped Samuel’s hip for support.

 _I’m close!_ She practically squealed in her thoughts, and as if in response to them, she felt Samuel’s grip tighten in her blonde hair.

“F-fuck, I’m cumming!” He barked.

Rinemu didn’t need her powers to tell her that he wasn’t lying.

He hilted himself in her throat as his dick jumped, hot ropes of cum shooting down her throat and making her cough and splutter. Her eyes watered, mouth stuffed full of cock and she was made to swallow what shot down her throat. And, to her surprise, she felt her own pussy clench and tighten as she climaxed. The sudden tightening of her hot cunt was too much for the man inside her to bear, and he could only let out a guttural moan as he too came, filling her up with his hot cum in a way that made Rinemu’s head spin. To be defiled like this in such rough, meaningless and careless sex… She couldn’t help that she liked it… perhaps a little too much.

There was a period filled with only panting from all parties. Samuel drew himself back, shakily pulling his cock from her mouth. Rinemu was relieved for the break it gave her, jaw aching as she shut her mouth and tipped her head back. A moment of discomfort followed as the male buried inside her cunt pulled back as well, and she let out a soft, helpless whine as her pussy was left empty, inner walls still tightening as if to try, feebly, draw him back in.

Despite her exhaustion, however, Rinemu hadn’t forgotten about the only man that didn’t get any action.

With a sultry, lazy grin, she beckoned him over with a finger. The two others stepped back to give him room, and the manager could only watch in astonishment as Rinemu still seemed to have something left in her.

The camerman, a comparatively younger male, hurried over to her side. Rinemu winked at him, and she cupped her ample tits with her hands.

“Fuck them,” she rasped out, throat as sore as her jaw.

He didn’t need to be told twice.

As the other two men stepped back out of the camera’s view, panting and spent, the cameraman walked forward, still fisting his cock furiously as he marvelled at the sight of Rinemu’s figure. Mainly, her sizeable bust and her flushed face, some drool staining her chin from the rough facefucking of earlier.

“What are you waiting for?” Rinemu whispered, pushing her tits together to emphasise her cleavage. The simple action and sight alone made the man’s cock twitch, and as he wet his lips nervously, he positioned himself before her, and Rinemu shuffled to the edge of the couch with an inviting grin on her face.

“Shit…” The man swore as he pushed his cock between her supple tits, groaning as the soft warmth of her chest enveloped his cock with ease. A giggle from Rinemu sent a pleasurable vibration through her chest and his cock by extension.

Still smiling, she began to rub her tits along the length of his shaft. After a shaky moment of hestiation from the cameraman, he quickly caught on. An instinctive bucking of his hips followed Rinemu’s advances, and he began to fuck her tits in earnest. Her saliva having dribbled down over her tits made for wet, pleasurable friction around his shaft.

The man was left a gasping and groaning mess quickly, his prior fisting and the way Rinemu’s tits rubbed along his shaft drawing him closer and closer to sweet release.

After a moment, when he felt his balls tighten, he quickly pulled back with a gasp.

  
“W-wait!” He managed out between bated breaths, his sudden stop drawing a whine and a quirked brow from Rinemu.

  
“Did I do something wrong~?”

“Not at all, just… just let me…”

Without waiting for her answer, not that she would have refused, he spread her legs wide and positioned himself between them. Encouragingly, Rinemu wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in close.  
“You’re a real hot fuck,” the man grunted out, pressing the head of his cock against her pussy lips, slowly rubbing himself over them until his head was thoroughly coated in her arousal. His actions weren’t lost on Rinemu either, who was purring and writhing as each rub sent waves of pleasure through her, his thick tip giving her throbbing clit the attention it craved. After a moment more of teasing his head over her pussy, almost rubbing himself to completion, he drove his hips forward to hilt himself inside of her, burying his cock so her pelvis would press flush to his hips.

Rinemu squealed out, half-lidded eyes gazing at the man as she began to gyrate her hips down on his cock. She did so in time with each of his slow, languid thrusts. She writhed as his rock hard prick thrusted into her, his pace slow but unrelenting. He tipped his head back, stifling a growl of ecstasy as her tight warmth wrapped around him, squeezing his girth in the most pleasurable way. Each gyrate and buck of her hips back into him nearly drove him mad, and he briefly wondered how the fuck this girl was so damn good at what she was doing considering her relatively innocent appearance.

As he thrust into her, prick twitching as a sign of his rapidly approaching climax, Rinemu waved a shaky hand upwards. She opened her mouth to speak, briefly forgetting how to as each thrust knocked her breath from her slightly, mewls and moans the only sounds she was really capable of making.

Finally, she managed to gulp between breaths:

“Cum on my face… _please!”_

How could he resist?

The man wasted no time in pulling out, feeling her inner walls clench and flutter around his throbbing cock. He briefly considered pushing back into her, the tightness of her pussy addictive, but the pleading in her gaze urged him not to.

Straddling Rinemu’s waist and pinning her down, he quickly wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking himself off for a moment longer before he came. Euphoria washed over him as he climaxed, grunting while milking his cock. Thick ropes of cum painted Rinemu’s face, with the Dominion having shut her eyes and opened her mouth eagerly. His breath came in huffs as he rode his climax out, stopping some seconds later as he marvelled at the sight of Rinemu’s face, a thorough and utter mess of watery eyes, drool and his own cum. The sight alone went straight to his cock, and he watched as Rinemu took a moment to scoop up some of it from her cheek, sucking the residue from her finger, and smirked up at him as she noticed his hungry expression.

“I think that should do it, no?” Rinemu asked, gently patting the cameraman’s thigh as a silent invitation for him to get off of her. He complied, stumbling and nearly falling as he stepped back to where the other man was, and Samuel.

Samuel, who had been watching the entire ordeal eagerly, cleared his throat and nodded. He had the wherewithal to awkwardly slip his trousers on, preferring to remain with some kind of professionally in this completely unprofessional environment.

“Yes, that should do,” he answered, stiffly walking over to the camera and switching it off. Rinemu exhaled in response, sitting up and wiping her face again, before smiling over at Samuel.

“So! How did I do? Did I do well?! Oooh, do you think we could go another round?”

Samuel, for the second time that day confused by Rinemu’s enthusiasm, blinked at her a few times before the reality of what she was suggesting sank in. He coughed again, taking the camera’s lens off and smiling over at Rinemu.

“We can, of course! But we’ll let you get cleaned up first, and maybe, uh… we’ll do it again tomorrow. How does that sound?” He asked, trying to ignore the groan of annoyance from the two other men in the room.

“Thank you! And yup, sounds perfect!” Rinemu chirped gleefully, bouncing to her feet and briefly wincing at the pain between her legs, before clasping her hands together and giving all three men her best, warmest, most charming smile.

“I look forward to working with you all again soon~!”

**Author's Note:**

> D_Sho's fanart: https://imgur.com/FoNObmL


End file.
